


并肩

by T1213121



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, Little Bit Pavel Chekov / Joanna McCoy, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-13 02:17:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20574815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T1213121/pseuds/T1213121
Summary: 在山姆阵亡之后，吉姆不愿再登上机甲。但世界已经危在旦夕。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 两年前的作品，Po上AO3只因看到闲鱼15卖小料……真的太看得起我了。我现在看着篇文章觉得自己五块都收得好羞愧，标点符号都没有准确使用就印出来了，太羞愧了……  
一发完结，P2是设定集，好像是当年打算做赠品但最后我忘记印刷了，提前感谢阅读。

咸湿的海风拍打在他的脸上，在剧烈晃动中破损的操作服就连隔绝外部环境都做不到了，却还徒劳的显示着氧气含量低。显示屏被怪兽猛烈的攻势毁掉大半，剩下的一半不停的发出刺耳的电流声，将他从链接传来的恐惧中唤醒。

几秒前，本该被打倒的巨兽猛地从海里站起身来，将萨姆连带进取号的左半边一起生生扯了下去。那时浮动链接非常稳固，萨姆最后的思绪一点不差的都传到了他脑中。就像是“鬼魂”寄居于人类身体，恐惧和疼痛迅速的霸占了脑神经，让他难以控制自己。

然而电流声还在持续，游侠的身份教他成为人类的最后一道防线，即使是已经失去了自己生死相托的通感搭档，却仍有需要执行的任务。操作服接触点还很完整，他举起手，聚集了剩下的所有能量，将等离子加农炮尽数送入怪兽身体。

天亮了。

詹姆斯·T·柯克迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛，日光灯亮得刺眼。所见屋中是一片纯净的白，干净整洁，在当下这种的战争年代，很是难得。他试着抬了抬手，看到胳膊上被整整齐齐捆好的绷带，才想起来那是快一个月前的事情了。那日吉姆孤身一人将严重损坏的进取号开回香港破碎穹顶，赶来的急救医生见他还有一丝气息吊着，便直接将他送到了穹顶的重症治疗室，交由医疗长来救。这才把他这条命从死神手里给抢了过来。

等吉姆从长久的昏迷中醒过来以后，每日便是这样在病房中毫无意义的盯着天花板一整天，闭上眼后一次一次的经受至亲战死的残酷梦魇。宿舍在他们隔壁的亚洲战线游侠苏鲁 光和帕维尔·契科夫来过，怪兽科学部的史波克和通讯控制组的乌乎拉也来过，就连一刻不停盯着缺口状态的首席技术顾问蒙哥马利·斯考特都抽空来看过他，但情况并没有好转。

只有负责治疗他的医疗长、他的旧友莱纳德·麦考伊过来时，那些翻涌的情绪才会逐渐归为平静。或许是这人天生就有一种震慑人心的力量，又或许是从学院到现在的六年里，吉姆已经习惯了在这种时刻依赖麦考伊。

“查房。”吉姆挑眼去看，麦考伊独身一人站在门口，手里还拿着医疗档案，“又是同样的梦？”

吉姆点了点头，朝旁挪开身子，让麦考伊能够坐在身旁。多年情谊，两人又是不用多说，便能明白彼此的心思。萨姆还在的时候总是调笑他们，像是早就通感过一样。

偌大的穹顶里有着各色人等，也不知道这段话被谁听了去，传来传去的，活生生传成了萨姆是通感第三者之类的事情。当真是三人成虎。吉姆之前对此一笑置之。可这段修养的日子，这些流言蜚语却成了他痛苦的根源，还有甚者，将萨姆的死埋怨给吉姆，说是吉姆为了让麦考伊上位，连机甲都赔上了。

怎么会？他詹姆斯·T·柯克是什么人，穹顶里怎么会有人这样污蔑。

但他的确愧疚。萨姆就仿佛吉姆心尖上的一根针，稍稍用力刺进去，就疼得吉姆抽噎起来，将成堆的呻吟从喉咙滚出。如果当时不是他执意去救那艘渔船，谁都不会忽视那见鬼的怪兽只是昏过去了，萨姆也不会死，他更不会躺在这里，所有人都会好好地。

“——你在听我说吗？” 脑袋上猛地被拍了一下，吉姆下意识扬手去护，这才回过神来。麦考伊显然已经有些生气了，或许是因为没有认真听麦考伊的一通碎碎念。吉姆脸上挂起了个标准的柯克式笑容。“我有在听，老骨头——”他拉了长音，像个小孩子一样，“不就是以后不要再胡思乱想，好好睡觉嘛。”

“我说的不是这个。”麦考伊一脸无奈的摇了摇头，看上去消了些怒气。吉姆抬眼正对人目光，却感受到了一种从未有过的压迫感。“这么长时间了，是时候放下了，吉姆。你救下渔船这件事所有人都同意了，不是吗。现在只是你的内疚而已。”麦考伊叹了口气，抬手揉了揉吉姆的头发，“他是不会希望看见你被自己折磨的。”

吉姆显得有些沉默。

半晌，他张开右手，抱住了麦考伊，在那之后第一次哭了出来。

这是事件发生后的第一次哭泣。吉姆趴在麦考伊的肩膀，号啕大哭。眼泪大滴大滴的打在麦考伊的白衣上，洇出一片水渍。他嘶声力竭的喊着，像是要吼出五脏六腑里藏满了的悲怆。

麦考伊轻轻地拍着他的背，将吉姆整个人环进怀里。

“我在。”

吉姆不太清楚自己是什么时候醒来的，像个小孩子一样哭到筋疲力尽最后睡过去这件事让他觉得有些实在丢人。但他还是努力的想着时间。病房位于地下，终年不见阳光。而唯一计时的电子表正被来访人拿在手里，不知道在拨弄些什么。

来访人头发已有些灰白，肩背却是笔直，袖口军衔明晃晃的三道粗杠，吉姆即使再傻也不会认错。他翻身从床上起来，扬头去看。

“派克将军。”

说实话，他很惊讶于派克会在这里。

几天前，史波克来探访时曾经告诉他最近的形势不容乐观。游侠接连败退，各个基地都有一半以上的游侠伤亡。将军加快了最终决战的进程，但后方的政客们却已经当起了缩头乌龟，意欲停止机甲计划的资金供给，转而建设防怪兽墙。“将军这次的决定是放手一搏。”乌呼拉靠在墙边，话说的很轻，“如果我们不能一口气消灭怪兽，接下来就是人类的大末日了。”

如果当下是真如史波克所说的紧张局势，派克本该无暇顾及他的存在。除非另有所图。吉姆看着人转过身来，严肃模样证明了之前听到的一切。

“自你和你哥哥被重伤后，怪兽们的攻击速度已经有了大幅提升。同时，他们攻击的程度也在逐渐上升。一个月内，我们损失了二十三位游侠，包括你的哥哥在内。”派克话说的慢，却又一字一句的敲在吉姆心上，短短数字就将当下形势之严峻说与人听，“我们的时间和选择都不多，只得提前最后一战的时间。但辅助主战机甲的两位游侠一位阵亡，一位重伤抢救。其他基地的游侠也已经被当地的怪兽缠得动弹不得，无暇抽身。……但斯考特奇迹一般的修复了进取号。我们需要了解她的游侠。”

“你说斯考特修复了进取号？老天……我以为那美人已经救不回来了。”吉姆下意识的感慨道。他很喜欢自己的机甲，待她如自己的女朋友一般，这下听到斯考特修复她，吉姆的心里算是松了口气。但他并不是傻子，相反而言，他还很聪明。派克话没说完，但吉姆已经明白将军的用意。

“你是我最好的游侠，吉姆，是我的第一人选。我知道萨姆的离去对你的影响很深，但这不代表你不能再次成为游侠。”派克叹了口气，软了下声音来跟他说。乔治·柯克在对战怪兽时战死后，派克在吉姆的人生里扮演了类似于父亲的角色。吉姆知道派克对他是有期待的，也明白他心里的小心思，只是这次他或许不能再听从派克的建议了。

找一个通感搭档很容易，但再一次让他进入别人的大脑，或者让别人进入他的大脑这件事，吉姆已经无法接受了。

“我希望你能认真考虑一下，你是少数几个能独自驾驶机甲的人，我很信任你的能力。”派克转身走到门边，“末日将近，吉姆，你是想死在这里，还是死在机甲里。”

吉姆躺在床上，满脑子都是派克将军的话，辗转难眠。

再次成为一个游侠，这意味着需要和一群完全不认识的人进行通感测试，从中挑选出一个契合他的人，二人站上修复好的进取号，并肩战斗。

可谁比萨姆更契合他呢。

吉姆翻身下了床，披上衣服，决定去值班室要片安眠药。

夜晚的破碎穹顶安静的要命，走廊里回响着他的脚步声，显得孤单而寂寞。穹顶是通宵不断电的，纵使深夜，也明若白昼。吉姆顺着记忆走到医疗湾的值班室，却在里面很意外的看到了麦考伊。

“老骨头。”吉姆敲了敲门，走了进去。“今天是值班医生是你？”

麦考伊都没抬头看他，短促的应了一声，匆忙的将手边一封信件放进了抽屉里。麦考伊很少如此慌乱，吉姆心想，那封信或许很重要的东西。

情书？

吉姆被自己的想法吓到了。怎么会有人给老骨头送情书嘛……吉姆心里暗自想着，可总控制不住自己跑偏的思绪。但老骨头说起来也是一位很不错的美国南方绅士，没人给他送情书才奇怪吧。对啊，就是有人喜欢老骨头而已嘛。吉姆扁扁嘴。自己在乎那么多干嘛。

麦考伊收完东西抬头看他，语气里带着些沉重：“你怎么在这里，现在是凌晨一点多，你该躺在床上睡觉。”

“……睡不着。”吉姆闷闷地说。他驾轻就熟的找了把椅子拉过来坐下，托腮眨巴眨巴海蓝色的眼睛瞅着麦考伊，“我原本想来找医生要两片安眠药，但我想你也不会给我的。”

“我的确不会给你。”麦考伊整好手头的病历，抬手敲了下吉姆脑袋，“你大病初愈，好不容易快结束每天一大把药的日子，还想来要安眠药？”

吉姆佯装向后躲了一下，却没想到这一下挨的结实，疼的无可附加的。可真是个外科医生。吉姆心想。“是不是同样的噩梦？还是什么别的事情，你不会无缘无故的失眠。”麦考伊叹了口气，把手头事物都放到一边，看着对面的吉姆。

“……进取号修好了。”吉姆说。他的声音闷闷的，带着些许糟糕的情绪。

“前几天斯考特来提到了，我记得你一向很喜欢进取号，都快把她当女朋友看了，你该为此高兴才对。”麦考伊刚说完就愣了，显然想到了什么。“将军让你回去做进取号的游侠？”

“明天上午九点，游侠训练室，或者说今天上午九点，一样的。”吉姆放下手撑着桌子，睁大着眼睛看着对面的麦考伊。“我不想让另一个人进入我的大脑，你知道吗，在萨姆以后，我一点儿都不想要。他，我不知道没了他自己要怎么通感，怎么去打赢一场战争。我不再是个游侠了，老骨头，我再也不是个游侠了。”

人们对医生常常会有隐瞒，但对于自己全心全意信任的友人，几乎是毫无保留的说出一切，尤其是那位友人还是一个好酒保的时候。

一罐啤酒，不是PPDC的内部标准供应，而是外面才有的标准酒精含量的——可以被称之为啤酒的玩意儿。吉姆有些惊讶于麦考伊会为自己提供酒类，在十几天前，麦考伊还在对他说那不利于他的康复。“你需要一些酒精放松一下。”麦考伊把啤酒递给他，靠在椅背上抿了一口手边有些凉掉的咖啡。

吉姆也不客气，接过啤酒，开了封便饮上一口。黑啤带些苦涩的味道渗入味蕾，随着酒精的运转刺激着他的身体。他一口气喝了半罐多，而后才开了口：“……我不知道自己该不该去。在经历了那么多以后，我不知道怎么让任何一个素不相识的‘通感度很高’的人接受我的所有记忆，并与他携手作战。”

“萨姆会希望你往前看的。”没等他说完，麦考伊就抢过了话头。在这段关系中，麦考伊更多时候扮演一个倾听者的形象。吉姆不明白，为什么这次麦考伊如此激动，甚至都不等他说完。“你需要向前看，需要往更远的地方看。我在医疗区里也能听到他们的一言半语，说末日就要来了。”麦考伊顿了顿，显得有些为难，“我知道，你很痛苦，那些记忆一直都在你的大脑内盘旋。但你是最好的游侠，你有责任去改变着一切。”

“或许你去了，世界就不会末日了。”麦考伊话说得风淡云轻，但在吉姆听来却是带着那种旷野间的苍凉，就像是未能改变什么的无力感。

许是酒精作祟，许是麦考伊身上就有种魔力，吉姆整个人伸开趴在桌上，迷迷糊糊地犯了困。“我知道，我知道，都是责任……”他说话的声音越来越低，“可我不知道如何面对另一个人进入我的回忆。我很怕。”

麦考伊抬手揉了揉他的头发，什么都没说。

一切归于平静，吉姆平稳的呼吸声回响在麦考伊耳畔，现世安稳。但在麦考伊听来，却像是末日最后的警钟。他从衣架上翻下一件白衣盖在吉姆身上，拿出了之前放在抽屉里的那封信件。翻开信封，抽出其中折叠好的信笺展开，右下角花体的签名是派克将军独特的印记。

“明天上午九点，游侠训练室。”

这场通感测试让吉姆很是失望。

对于他而言，直接打败那些预备役游侠是再简单不过的事情了。纵使一个多月都未继续锻炼，他还是能在三招之内制敌。但通感测试并非打架，而是寻求一种平衡，一种对话。不论是哪一方的压倒性获胜都会证明这场比赛毫无意义，直到某次双方开始某种无止境的平衡，正如太极的阴阳两面相互交融却又相互排斥一样。

派克丝毫没有喊停的意思，手中连PADD都没拿，似乎对这一场比试毫不在意。吉姆心里自然有些不忿，将手中短棍一甩扫倒一片预备游侠，站在原地直直的看着派克，等人开口说些什么。

“你来了。”半晌，派克终于开了口。

吉姆顺着他的声音转过头去，却看到了麦考伊。不同于工作时长时间穿着的医疗白衣，麦考伊换了私服。黑色的短袖打底衫配上米黄色的运动长裤，好看的要命。但最夺眼的是麦考伊挂在胸前的兵牌，那是PPDC游侠组才会有的身份证明。

“他是我最好的游侠。”派克抬眼示意助理将场边闲置的木棍交给麦考伊，自己则拿起了一旁的PADD。麦考伊也不拒，在训练场边熟练的脱下军靴赤脚踩在摔跤垫上，接过木棍便走到场中与吉姆并肩而立。

吉姆第一次发现麦考伊的身体素质远高于自己。无论是撑满打底衫的肱二头肌与肱三头肌或是厚度相当可观的胸肌，这一切都比他长期身为游侠锻炼出的还要更优秀。即使作为长时间服役于军队的随行高层医官，如此的身材也是相当出人意料的。吉姆心里感知到一些东西，是麦考伊瞒了他很久的。

吉姆愣了一会才注意到派克的话，他撑着长棍说：“你说那是我。”

“远在你进入猎人学院之前，麦考伊是第一批游侠。”派克说的随性，吉姆的好奇心却被挑了起来。看样子，健硕的身材已经在此得到了解答。但如果麦考伊这样优秀，为何要退役到二线？吉姆自认进入猎人学院的时间足够早，第三代机甲那时还未开发出来，麦考伊就已经是校医院的医疗长了。而在那之前，是什么时候。初代机甲吵小子育空？二代单人机甲地平线勇士？还是失败了的双人机甲忧蓝罗密欧？

吉姆突然意识到自己想对了。在学院时，很多人便私下传着有关于忧蓝罗密欧之所以被称作忧蓝罗密欧的传说。高层军官们听闻后几次三番试图封锁消息，但从未成功过。故事还是像八卦一样传遍了学院的每个角落，所有游侠上模拟机前都开始习惯向那位小女孩拜祭。

“不必多想。他是你的新对手。”吉姆感到后背一疼，是被人打了一下。他仰头去看，麦考伊已经在垫子的另一端做好了进攻的准备，而派克毫不留情的用PADD抽了他一下。

就不该在训练场上乱想。吉姆与麦考伊相对，在垫子边缘同样摆开架势，屏息凝神等待着开始。

他能听见有人在低声议论着这场“医疗长”与游侠的比拼，但此刻他显然已经无暇顾及。麦考伊第一轮攻击来的迅速。立起的短棍顺着腰际侧面携风劈来，吉姆下意识划开半脚闪避，却只见横扫过的短棍高度正在逐渐上升。他心中暗道一声不好，矮身去躲，但木棍已到了颈旁。

“一比零。”麦考伊微微抬了抬头垂下眼看着他，眼里是吉姆从未见过的轻视。他见过很多次这样的眼神，多半是在街头或者地下的练武场。那是胜者对自己力量的绝对信任。“这不像你的风格，站起来。”

没有留给麦考伊任何的缓冲时间，吉姆从下方入手开始了反击。可一整个传统攻击套路尽数被麦考伊打回。吉姆习惯于速攻，每一次与每一次的击打之间需要调整气息的时间。虽然不长或许未过一秒，但麦考伊格外善于抓住机会。正面劈下的短棍表明了这是吉姆短时间内的最后一击，麦考伊侧身躲开并精准的用手抓住，向后一拽借力将吉姆整个人拉到他身前，趁人腰侧毫无防备一记重击。

“二比零。认真点。”麦考伊笑道。

吉姆迅速转身反手将麦考伊拷住，反向为自己夺回对阵时的优势。他单手松开短棍转为拳击打麦考伊背脊，出乎意料的被迅速反应过来的麦考伊用长棍挑开。吉姆轻咬嘴唇透出紧张气息，可对战仍要继续。他决定放弃身体直觉更注重于思考，比如此时——背对背携下双棍时的麦考伊的肌肉有些放松。吉姆猛地松开麦考伊的短棍借力转到正面戳中麦考伊腹部。标准的吉姆·柯克式不顾一切打法。

“二比一。”吉姆说。

麦考伊不可置否的点了点头：“现在，是我认识的吉姆·柯克。”

用体育术语来讲，此时就是赛点了。

吉姆深吸了一口气，从地上翻身跳起，拿过自己的短棍，一脸警惕的观察着麦考伊的动向。而麦考伊也一样用注视敌人的目光打量着吉姆，气场逼人。

战事一触即发。

在他们反复来回招架过几次以后，那种独属于通感搭档中的默契氛围逐渐开始弥漫在二人身旁。每次麦考伊的出击，吉姆都能最简单的从身体上反映出抵挡的方式，而吉姆的出击之于麦考伊也是相同。每一次攻势都被本能简单的化解，相较于一场打斗，这反而变成了一场双人舞，在短兵相接的交战声中诞生的舞蹈，脚步合拍、动作和谐。两个思想在这场对话中形成了一种微妙的平衡，仿佛你中有我我中有你。在那时，他们从两个个体合为了一个统一体。

这就是通感。曾经经历过这样奇妙感触的吉姆清晰地意识到。而当他抬眼去看麦考伊的时候，他明白，麦考伊也意识到了。

两颗心，两个灵魂，心里只有一个方向。

他们就是属于彼此的那个人。

“足够了。”派克扬声叫停了他们。如果没有派克的话，他们或许会一直这样沉浸在其中，直到筋疲力竭为止。“麦考伊医生，我解除你医疗长的职务。欢迎回归游侠组。”派克放下了PADD，脸上写满了赞赏，“下午三点整，进取号上机通感实验。”

差一刻十五点钟，中心的任务控制室内弥漫着紧张的气息。

刚结束对进取号最后检查的斯考特坐在主位上，神情凝重。任谁都没见过这样的架势，上午九点通感测试，下午三点上机。若是顺利，明后两天约莫就要实战。这在整个猎人的发展历史上都是头一遭。而通感的人更是两位传奇，这让整个基地里不轮值的工作人员都围在周边的几个平台上，屏息以待。

“吉姆，医生，能听到吗？”在确认吉姆和麦考伊已经进入进取号的操作舱后，斯考特问到。

麦考伊放下头盔，确认连接完毕后笑了一声：“可能你一时半会儿是改不了叫我医生的习惯了。”

“我的错。”斯考特的声音经由电磁转换传至耳中，不论听了多长时间，却还有种电子幽灵的感觉，“确认连接完毕，准备进行投放，倒计时三分钟。”

麦考伊转过头去看站在那边的吉姆。他是属于这里的，属于这个平台的。麦考伊心里很清楚。但他也很畏惧这里。麦考伊几不可闻的叹了一声。刚步入操作仓时，出于一个医生应尽的职责，也出于友人该有的关怀，麦考伊选择了曾经吉姆所站的那一边，试图缓解吉姆对相似情景的应激反应。

再过三分钟，他们两个的大脑就要相互交融。而麦考伊不想再发生之前的事情，不论是吉姆曾经经历过的，还是自己曾经经历过的。

“你能承受得住，对吧。”他下意识的转过头去问吉姆。站在主驾驶位上的吉姆咧开嘴，笑的一脸自信。

也是。和之前已经不同了，已经很不同了。麦考伊心想。游侠柯克是一位很成熟的、甚至可以说是传说中的游侠。

而不是十五岁的“天才”小女孩。

突如其来的下坠感打断了麦考伊的思绪。最基础的投放，但对他而言也有些时间没有接触过了。操控舱连带机甲头部一起沿着竖井滑下，井壁上的钢轨和磁推斥系统减轻了投放中遇上的震动，但各个机械部位仍免不了因为高速下滑时的摩擦力而发出细微的颤抖。等到机甲外侧发出的声音逐渐缓和后，下降速度减慢了。这意味着他们即将与机甲本体链接。

进取号的头部平稳的降落在接合处，操作舱自动连接器启动，伴随着大型机械挪移的声音，头部与肩部逐渐固定完成。

“操作舱已确认连接，神经连接初始化中。”操作舱中警示声响起，控制台上的按钮噼啪声响传到头盔中。斯考特没再开口，而是屏息凝神的在操作控制台——教科书式的紧张氛围，好莱坞大片总是这样拍的。

他们心里都清楚，所有人都在那里，等待着初次通感的结果。

倒数声响起，最后十秒。吉姆转过头去，毫不意外地对上了麦考伊的笑容。彼此都是熟手，不需多言。

“一。”

两人进入了通感。

** _“月亮！我们为什么在白天也能看见它？”小男孩站在树上，手举得高高的，指着天际处格外明亮的星球。_ **

** _老旧的红色轿车顶棚被掀开，极高的车速让它很快就和车辆本身失去联系。疾风刮过他稚嫩的脸庞，引得他开心地高声尖叫。_ **

** _少年把医学院的入学通知书塞进包里，打了他人生中最后一场篮球赛。_ **

** _军校的生活苦不堪言，每日晨操都是对体力极限的考验。_ **

** _学生时代的婚礼格外简单，一片草坪一个神父，两句话一个吻，就连戒指都没有。但对面女孩微微隆起的小腹表明了这场婚礼是多么重要。当然，他一直很负责。既然做了事情，就要勇于承担，而且她是那样的好看。_ **

** _彻夜狂欢和美丽动人的小姑娘，夜场的每个女人都为他痴狂，他却丝毫不在乎。睡过一夜就足够了，再第二夜就有了孽缘，彼此纠缠不清，何必呢。_ **

** _你还在。你还在。太好了。你还在。我只剩下你了。_ **

** _不不不不不，我不要，我不要回去，我知道他还活着，求求您救他，求您。_ **

** _说实话，你不太像个医生。比起医疗部，我更推荐你去游侠组，虽然我们也会很痛心失去了一位非常优秀的医生，但你作为游侠的天赋是他人无法比拟的。_ **

** _成天都是防御和阵亡…我们能做什么？见鬼的，只有那些游侠才能做事！_ **

** _将军，她就是个小女孩！她才十五岁，将军，我不能，我不能让您这么做！_ **

** _萨姆，吉姆，欢迎加入猎人学院。_ **

** _我再也不能接受和别人通感了。我会成为一名军医，尽心尽力的。但我也会用一辈子怀念我的妻女。或许，我这辈子都不会再爱上什么人了。_ **

** _那个校医，麦考伊 ，我知道他和别人不一样，我就是知道，我喜欢他。_ **

** _他推门进来的时候，眼神明亮的像是乔治亚州六月炎阳，明明不是我喜欢的模样，却硬生生的把我吸引过去。_ **

万籁俱寂。

两人的大脑完美叠加，神经百分之百对接，通感信号强烈而稳定。

他们的心灵相互融合，语言在此刻似乎已经失去了存在的意义。无尽的想法与回忆在浮动链接中交错，彼此内心处最深的秘密被挖掘出来，爱情，亲情，友情，那些感情从储存他们的地方满溢出来，将二人包裹住。

此刻，他们是一体的。

“——萨姆。”

呼喊声带着异样的熟悉感从旁边传来，吉姆转过头去，却看见了身着老款战斗服的自己站在另一侧，而他低下头去，发现自己变成了萨姆。

不，不要，不。这是假的，不，不对，不对，我是，我是在……我是在哪里？

吉姆看着那只夺去他哥哥性命的怪兽在一次袭击而来，他下意识的躲闪，重拳击打在腰际，却阻挡不了怪兽再一次站起来，撕开操作舱，将他狠狠地拽走。

吉姆猛地清醒过来。

进取号——进取号——对，我是在进取号里，我是在通感测验。

他让记忆影响了自己。吉姆感到一阵懊恼。这样的低级错误他早就不会犯了，却因为涉及到萨姆又一次的出现。还好麦考伊有经验——吉姆看着面前的断壁残垣，僵在了原地。

见鬼的，他害的麦考伊失准了！

老旧的操作舱，裸露的线缆，忙碌的工作人员，初代双人通感操作机、忧蓝罗密欧。

吉姆站在操作舱一角，看着在操作台旁低头整装待发的麦考伊。那时候的麦考伊看起来比现在年轻许多，眼角还没攀上那些皱纹，黑眼圈也没有现在这样的重。虽然已至中年，他却还像是意气风发的少年人。吉姆突然想起了很久很久以前的校园故事。猎人学院的书里从来没有写过，官方也从来没有提过它的存在。但一直都有小道消息这么传说，很多人都相信这件事情是真的，而吉姆也一直相信着。

初次的双人通感是失败的，一个小女孩死在了通感测试中，自此以后，罗密欧改名忧蓝罗密欧。

吉姆这次要眼睁睁的看着这一切发生了。

但这一段回忆，他始终想不明白，为什么会让麦考伊陷进去。只是一个和他通感适应的小女孩，就算麦考伊心怀愧疚（他绝对会内疚的要命，吉姆心想，丝毫不顾及麦考伊是不是知道他的这些想法，老骨头就一直是个特别容易把所有过错背在自己身上的人），以他丰富的经验也不会去追兔子，死抓着这一段不放手。除非——那个小女孩——

“爸爸。”少女清脆的嗓音在吉姆身后响起。

是他的女儿。

天啊。吉姆突然不知道怎么去让麦考伊清醒过来。有哪位父亲该眼睁睁的看着自己的女儿离世呢？那是他们最宝贝的小公主了。谁能真的残忍的忘记这一切。他站到麦考伊身边，看着麦考伊的脸，试图拼凑出一些字句。“老骨头……这都不是真的，你在进取号里，你和我在一起。”

面对这一切，吉姆觉得自己的话语是那样的苍白无力。当他失去兄弟时都成日沉浸在那种苦楚之中，又何谈父亲失去女儿呢。有哪个父亲失去了女儿后能保持自己不陷入那段悲伤回忆，麦考伊想必也是因此离开了游侠组，成为了一名医生。就像是记忆里的那个片段，麦考伊与他一样，再也不能接受什么人进入自己的脑海里了。

吉姆想伸手抱住麦考伊，可他不能。这只是一段记忆，不论多么努力，他都不能改变其中的一丝一毫，只能把麦考伊生从这段悲伤记忆中拽出来。

那小女孩从后面的通道走进来，抱住麦考伊，踮着脚吻了一下麦考伊的脸颊，转过身站在副驾驶位上，由辅助员从旁将一切连接完成。

“爸爸，我可以的。将军也说了没问题，体检报告也没问题。”她带上了头盔，转凝胶逐渐降下，将整件操作服密封，也将整个肌肤间空缺的触点填满“我不是个小孩子了，相信我。”

斯考特的声音回响在操作舱内，辅助员们逐渐退出，通感模拟程序上线。外面的世界似乎在此刻静止了，所有人屏息以待。

首次通感，一旦成功，代表的就是机甲的新时代。不必要单兵战斗的人海战术，双重链接将会更有助于机甲的稳定操作。这是一加一大于二的交易，对于所有人来说，这都是值得冒的一个险。

吉姆看着机械投影出的指挥中心页面，派克将军正站在最中心的位置。他身后是成队的医疗预备队，拿着抢救措施，随时准备冲入操作舱。吉姆很清楚，他也不知道自己为什么清楚，或许是麦考伊的想法，这些东西是给乔安娜——那个小女孩准备的。

派克从一开始就知道那小女孩会出事。

“老骨头、骨头，看我，这都不是真的，快回来，不要陷入记忆中。”吉姆绕到操作台前，尝试粗暴的晃开那些投影，却毫无作用。这只是记忆，他做什么都改变不了的记忆。

麦考伊听不见，看不到，他们内心强壮的浮动连接是现在唯一将两人系在一起的东西。吉姆没办法去做更多的事情，只有麦考伊自己清醒过来才可以。吉姆紧抿下唇，耳边反复回响着现在的斯考特给他的各种指令。麦考伊正陷入严重的失准。如果强行下线，可能会导致麦考伊下半生都活在通感记忆里。自主唤醒是唯一的解决方法。

记忆里的倒计时最后到零，两人大脑交相融合，吉姆也感受到一部分破碎的记忆。来自那个小女孩。吉姆心想。那是审判日（K-Day）的时候，整个旧金山一片地狱，那位金色长发的女人，大概是麦考伊的妻子……被怪兽活生生压死。小女孩的恐慌，尖叫，死死的抱住父亲的依赖感，明明是另一人通感的记忆，但在此刻清楚地就像是现场亲历者。

一切都消失了。

小女孩整个人躺在地上，鲜血迅速的充斥了她的眼白，嘴中也遏制不住的吐出血沫来。通感紧急中断，麦考伊摘下头盔赶过来，脱掉女孩身上碍事的操作服，努力的保持着她身体平稳。医护队赶到的速度没有那样快，吉姆眼睁睁的看着麦考伊把食指与中指放在女孩颈侧，眼泪止不住的溢出来。

“——我他妈的是个医生啊。”这是吉姆第一次看麦考伊哭的不成样子，撕心裂肺的，像是要把灵魂都混在嘶吼中呕出。麦考伊整个人跪在地上，双手抱住女孩，紧紧的搂着，仿佛那是仅剩的依靠一样。吉姆想抬手去碰，却正好对上麦考伊扬起的双眼。他脸上泪还未干，双手颤抖着，嘴角还在抑制不住的抽动：“而我竟然救不了我最深爱的人。”

吉姆知道，麦考伊明白这是记忆了。

但麦考伊出不来，他放不了手。

“老骨头，放手吧。”吉姆叹了口气，走到麦考伊身后，悄悄地把麦考伊环进怀里。虽然是无法触碰的记忆，却也稳稳的环住，像是真的接触到了一样。“你跟我说过的，萨姆也一样，你的女儿也一样，他们都希望我们往前看。你还有我，你在我的记忆里看到了我想的一切，我也看到了你想的那些……对吧。”

麦考伊放下了那女孩，转过身抱住吉姆，什么都没有说。记忆里的所有场景尽数崩塌。吉姆感到四肢逐渐失去机械支撑，想必是斯考特从控制室断掉了进取号的总开关。

通感顷刻结束。

吉姆感受到神经连接断得彻底，他解开了操作平台上的锁扣，走到麦考伊身边，给了他一个真实的拥抱。

“都过去了，你还有我。”吉姆摘下头盔，吻了麦考伊。

已经一整天了。

麦考伊把自己关在屋子里，不出门也不让别人进去，一整天了。

那次失准后，派克并没有过多的责备他们，只是拍了拍他们的肩膀，叫他们继续努力。但吉姆很清楚，口头上那些继续努力、失败了再来是没有用的，只有解开麦考伊这个心结，他们的通感才能真正成功。

他从食堂取了一份午餐，又拿出偷偷摸摸藏好的酒，走到麦考伊的宿舍门口，用力了敲了三下门。

“骨头。”他贴近那扇铁门，尽可能大声地说“是我。”

门开了。

吉姆从没见过麦考伊这样，全然的迷茫、不知所措，只有藏在乱发中混着金色的亮绿眼眸还有些光芒透出。

“愿意让我进去吗？”吉姆愣了一下，呆呆的问到。

麦考伊没说话，只是侧了侧身，让他走进屋子里。

屋里与之前的布局没两样，吉姆把餐食放到桌子上，转过身看着坐在床上至今没有开口讲话的麦考伊。“老骨头，愿意跟我讲讲吗。”他叹了口气，找了把椅子坐在麦考伊对面，“你知道的，我也看见了，关于那个小女孩……你的女儿？乔安娜？我想。”

麦考伊还是一样沉默。

这不是个好消息。吉姆非常清楚，麦考伊絮絮叨叨甚至破口大骂的时候，反而情绪是最放松最自然的。当麦考伊开始板着脸闭口不言，不论是生气或是伤心或是什么样的心情，都一定到了极点。吉姆转了个身坐到麦考伊身边，抬眼便瞥见对面墙上成片的照片。他之前从没来过麦考伊的房间，以至于直到现在才发现了这满墙的照片。有的是那个小女孩的，有的是和另一个漂亮女人一起，还有的是他们三个人的，满满当当的贴了一墙。有些照片边角都已经泛黄，有些照片带着被浸泡后留有的水印，还有一些带着被火烧掉的大片痕迹。

“我知道你的女儿的故事，我入学那阵，学院里都说她是个天才，但谁都不确定她是不是真的存在。”吉姆站起身来从桌子上拿过啤酒，开了一罐塞进麦考伊手里。酒精永远是治愈受伤之心最好的药物，即使有许多人并不认同这一点。“我想，她是真实存在的，对吗。也是她让你放弃了游侠这条路。”

半晌，麦考伊终于开了口。

“……我告诉过派克，她就是个小女孩。但派克不听，他和你们一样，都把她当个天才。”麦考伊抿了口酒，“我知道，她是少有的十四岁就能在模拟机里五十一投五十一中的天才，也是意外精通于机械修理、数据统计、甚至医疗救护的小天才。但她就是个小女孩。”麦考伊断断续续的说着，言语间是父母亲手埋葬子女后深沉而无药可医的悲伤，“比起乔，契科夫才是个货真价实的天才。即使他在十七岁已经是单体机甲猎人中的佼佼者，但他也是二十二岁才进行的通感，而不是十五岁。”

吉姆抬手揽过麦考伊，让他的头靠在自己肩膀上。他有些词穷了，不知道该说些什么去安慰麦考伊，只是握住麦考伊空出来的那只手，亲昵的十指相扣。通感残留了一种独特链接于他们的身体中，那让吉姆能单纯的用最温柔的心去安慰麦考伊。

“审判日那天，乔瑟琳让我先去救乔安娜，我就去了。等我抱着乔回来，却只能眼睁睁的看着她被那只怪兽压死。那时候，我答应乔瑟琳，这辈子都会好好照顾乔。她是我活下去的唯一动力。”麦考伊转过头去看着第一次不知说些什么的吉姆，轻轻拍了拍他的背，语气缓和了些，“在乔走后，我想过好几次去死。枪、药物注射、安眠药……甚至直接给自己脖子上来一刀。但我没有。”

“因为你，吉姆。你第一次去医务室报道的时候，我正打算给自己注射毒素。但你这个混小子——让我突然看到了生的希望。”

“你走进来，一脸淤青，却带着充满美好与渴求的双眼，跟我说，游侠的训练可真是难得要命，你被一个大个子整个人翻在了地上。在那时候，我突然就喜欢上你了。”吉姆转过头去看着麦考伊。他的脸上终于带上了些光亮，让吉姆心安了不少。“我再一次的进入通感，就是为了你。我知道我会因为乔安娜失准……但我想为了你去努力一次。在通感里我看到了，我很高兴我们的心意是相通的，吉姆。”

“我爱你。”“我爱你。”

他们两个几乎同时说出了这句话。吉姆看着麦考伊的眼睛，俯身向前吻了麦考伊。

警报声响彻基地。

麦考伊是第一个意识到不对的，吉姆在几秒后也意识到了问题所在。这不是简单的怪兽袭击，高频的短促三声警报代表了怪兽的基本特征。三只四级怪兽同时出现在裂口。这是前所未见的事情。而最后拉长的警笛声代表了全员戒备。

这就是末日前的最后一战了。

吉姆转过头去，刚好对上麦考伊的双眼。不需多言，不论是旧友与爱人的默契还是通感的残余，他们对彼此的心意猜测的准确。

当麦考伊与吉姆身着全套服装来到任务控制室时，整个基地里都弥漫着凝重的气氛。斯考特借由探测器正迅速的搜集着怪兽的资料，试图找到一些破绽。而乌呼拉正在他身侧用各色语言同时与多个基地对话，试图寻找最后的支援。

“精进号苏鲁 光和帕维尔·契科夫，你们负责携带核弹。目标是炸毁裂缝。按照乌呼拉的报告，你们需要与一匹怪兽一起坠入方能顺利发射核弹。”派克站在最中心的位置，熟练地派遣着现有的游侠，“进取号吉姆·柯克与莱纳德·麦考伊，你们负责掩护精进号。”

“将军，马尼拉基地的可汗已经阵亡，但复仇号仍在并且修复完毕，现在紧急正向香港基地空运。我和史波克通感相容，也有过几次作战经验，我们可以进入复仇号，与进取号一起辅助精进号。”乌呼拉从通讯台转过身来，向派克将军提议。

“这是可行的，将军。”斯考特人没转过来，却扬声跟着说道，“怪兽目前都盘旋在地底，暂时没有向大陆方向行进的意图。”

“好。装备自己。”派克将军点头允了史波克与乌呼拉，“五分钟内，到各自位置集合。”

吉姆第一次在上机前内心如此沉重。

吉姆不是畏惧死亡。自萨姆死后，他对死亡的认知更坦然了，而战死在机甲里也是他能想到的最好结局。只是一个多小时前，他刚刚与麦考伊坦白心思，两个人刚意识到对方是自己喜欢的那个人，就或将面临一同阵亡的结局。

还没来得及去约个会试试。吉姆心想。如果和麦考伊一起去约会，一定会很有趣。

等战事结束了，可以从电影院开始。他们会选一部不怎么有剧情的爆米花片，靠在相邻座位上吃着零食欣赏。或许其中的某个人会在一半就倚在另一个人肩上沉沉睡去。瞌睡虫总是相互传染的，或许过不了一阵，另一个人也会睡去。即使屏幕里枪战声噼里啪啦的响破天际，他们也能睡得安稳。毕竟比起他们曾经经历过的一切，电影里的那些未免太过于小儿科了。等电影结束，灯亮，打扫人员进场才会把他们拍醒。他们一边说着抱歉一边大笑着从影厅的走廊里穿过，也许会给另一个人脸上添上几个细碎的吻，黏腻的让路人看了都忍不住闭上双眼。

吉姆第一次有些想过普通人的生活了。很普通、很普通的普通人。

转凝胶遮盖住视线，开战号角无声吹响。

不成功，便成仁。

通感非常稳定。斯考特在耳机里惊叹于吉姆与麦考伊的通感强度。不需斯考特多说，吉姆已经感受到了——他相信麦考伊也感受到了，那种超乎一切的稳定，甚至超过了五年前吉姆第一次踏上进取号时的通感强度。

透过浮动连接，吉姆能感知到麦考伊的一切，他的畏惧他的坦然，他的勇气他的怯懦，他的爱他的恨。所有的情感包裹着他们二人，化成了最坚硬的护盾。

直升机飞得很快，迅速到达了既定的任务范围。雾气在海上弥漫起来，外探测器上附上一层水珠，让视野不甚清晰。麦考伊打开了卫星视图与红外探测，虫洞的标识在屏幕上格外醒目。深海探测器返回下来的海底图像不容乐观，三个红点围绕洞口运动，丝毫没有单独冲出挑战的意思。

“到达指定位置。”吉姆拍下几个控制器的开关“进取号已关闭阀口，准备下潜。”

随着吉姆的动作，其余两台机甲也陆续关闭了所有的外部阀口。话音未落，他们几乎是同时按下了缆绳释放键，三部机甲脱离直升机，坠入深海。

海面上已是浓雾遮掩，海下情形更是不容乐观。运行指示灯全部被无尽黑暗吞噬，在长达十五分钟的下沉中，三台机甲都迅速的打开了探照灯。然而即使探照灯全部打开，海底的可见度仍然是个问题。麦考伊打开了自动导航，但简单的地形图并不能满足海底作战与行进的需求。

“斯考特，如果有什么鬼东西出现，提醒我们。”麦考伊将身体前倾，提起脚来让进取号能在海底迈开。吉姆的心跳很快，他能感受到。此刻，麦考伊说不了什么，也不能像平常一样安抚吉姆，但他缓慢的，用自己稳健的心跳去靠近吉姆，顺着浮动连接稳定着吉姆。

麦考伊知道吉姆在怕什么。但现在绝不能怕。

“一切都会好的，吉姆。”麦考伊扬声开口，“一切都会好的。”

耳机那段的斯考特保持着绝对的静默。那是一种暴风雨前的宁静，所有人都在各自的位子上坚守着，等待着攻击的最好时刻。对于游侠们来说，在近乎黑暗的海底，他们唯一能够信任的只有通感里的另一个人。进取号与复仇号按照标准三人队形跟随精进号一步深一步浅的在凹凸不平的海底行走着，浮力与压强都成了行进的阻力，化作电信号传到操作台上，让每一步都迈得那样艰难。

“精进号两点钟方向，进取号十点钟方向，复仇者号十二点钟方向，第一头怪兽‘克林贡’冲过来了！”斯考特的声音来的急切，闯入耳洞，震响鼓膜。

“斯考特，我什么都看不见！”契科夫的声音从耳机里传来。吉姆抬头去看探测器，的确毫无动静。但当他按提示方向用可视探测器寻找，一只头部有着高高隆起的凸骨与繁杂花纹的怪兽出现在他们面前。

还没等吉姆喊出声来，通感就将他所有的想法传递给了麦考伊。几乎是同时，两人张开双臂，眼疾手快，迅速将克林贡制在手中。然而克林贡看上去意不在此。那只怪兽宛如扑食饿狼般向精进号冲去。这只怪兽分明是陆生的身材与构造，在水底行动的速度却远快于操纵机甲的他们。进取号试图与它角力，传统的蒙古式摔跤动作，却似乎连抗衡都做不到。克林贡攻击极为迅猛且速度极快，麦考伊与吉姆自认力量不弱，并且克林贡提醒的确不大，但海底的环境却让人觉得仿佛正在拖拽千斤巨鼎。只是一不小心，进取号便被克林贡拽了去。

精进号来不及作出迎战反应，只得闪身躲避。倒是复仇号迅速增援，在另一端直接堵住了克林贡，与进取号成夹击之势。

“我们能用光子鱼雷吗。”吉姆转头看着麦考伊，反复的试图打开任意武器系统——这么多的系统里总有一个能用的吧。

麦考伊摇了摇头，在成堆的控制器里找到一个打开：“我们能用的似乎只有相位激光束了。”

两人举起机甲右手，尖端的小口打开，激光束从其中射出，灼烧着克林贡的皮肉。怪兽发出凄厉的叫喊声，试图转过身来对抗进取号，却被复仇号死死制住。

还未等激光束起效，斯考特的声音又一次传来。“精进号九点钟方向，第二只怪兽罗慕伦正在迅速逼近，开样子是来增援的。”斯考特话说的急切，吉姆甚至能够想象在控制室里的他现在忙乱的样子。话到一半派克的声音插了进来：“第三只怪兽还盘旋在虫洞口，不知道什么时候会开始袭击，你们速战速决，尽快让精进号进入虫洞。”

“这次的任务不是战斗，进取号，你去支援精进号。”史波克的声音从耳机里传来，一向泰然冷静的他声音里也沾了些喘息，海底作战是对体力的大量消耗，“这里我们可以应付。”

“谁要听你调遣，大地精，别总是一副领导风范。”麦考伊话说的毒，但还是松开手转过身向精进号前进，“等回到穹顶，有你好看的！”

一定要回来啊。所有人都是。麦考伊和吉姆都是真心的这样希望着。

如果说克林贡还像是日本漫画里的传统怪兽，那罗慕伦则是让人看一眼就会觉得恶心的生物。它的长相有点类似于地球生物八爪鱼，但触手的条数显然更多，行动也更为敏捷，在深海游动可谓如鱼得水，是纯粹的水生型怪兽。

进取号到达位置时，精进号已经开始与罗慕伦缠斗了。原本精进号就是老式机甲，凭借游侠的技巧与本身机体的重量取胜。然而在海中面对如此庞然大物时，精进号如果还想靠着平常的方式取胜，可谓天方夜谭。但既然站在此处，就不是懦弱的。

进取号向罗慕伦发起冲击，却被第三只怪兽挡住了。

“奥泰梅德！”突然出现的第三只怪兽身体如万丈高楼般耸立着，它张开血盆大口咆哮着，俯下身来四足着地，用近乎恐怖的六眼凝视着进取号。一时之间，几乎所有通讯都陷入了静默。只有斯考特的声音还在“不是四级怪兽……是五级，第一只五级怪兽……”

两个四级怪兽，一个五级怪兽，棒极了。不管你是什么东西，就算你是大罗神仙，我也要将你碎尸万段杀得片甲不留！

麦考伊分不清这是吉姆的想法还是自己的，但决心都是一样的。他们摆起进攻的架势，向奥泰梅德冲去。这见鬼的家伙力量超乎想象，比起克林贡还要大。吉姆与麦考伊张开双臂，试图按住冲向精进号的奥泰梅德，却被它重重的按在地上，仅花了一月组装的单纯机械手臂抗不出双方剧烈的对抗，濒临断裂边缘。奥泰梅德抓准时机，上前对准左臂撕扯。两人左侧手臂传感器线路迅速过载，随着剧烈的灼烧般的疼痛，他们意识到，进取号又一次的失去了左臂。

通感里又一次闪过萨姆的画面。麦考伊大叫着喊醒差点陷入回忆的吉姆，目光褪去医生的温和，更多的是种凶戾。

“他妈的。”麦考伊扭过头看着大口大口喘息着的吉姆，又盯着视野里同样陷入苦战的精进号与复仇号，强制打开了光子鱼雷，“我就算是死了，也要拉你们这些怪兽陪葬！”

瞄准了三个目标，麦考伊迅速将所有鱼雷发射殆尽。其余两台机甲听见麦考伊的骂声也紧跟着相应，等离子加农炮、光子鱼雷与激光构造而出的日式长剑，照的海底宛若白昼。在一闪而过的光亮中，吉姆简单的确认了三台机甲的损伤程度。

进取号失去左臂、大部分武器系统进水瘫痪，复仇者号左臂因发射失去动力、右腿完全被扭换了方向、腰部扭矩有损，精进号的右臂完全丧失、腿部已经不堪海下高压——他们是状态最好的一组，却也是最没有用的一组。

一个武器系统瘫痪的机甲只是一个玩具机器人而已。

罗慕伦在光子鱼雷的轰炸下减慢了速度，被精进号一切两半，看上去是彻底死透了。吉姆怀疑，如果要是让苏鲁去切生鱼片的话，一定是个好厨子。

现在剩下重伤的克林贡与几乎毫无伤势的奥泰梅德。

“契科夫，你们带着克林贡去虫洞，炸毁虫洞。”麦考伊迅速调整着机甲状态。进取号是现在行动力最好的一台，即使没有武器，他们也能做到很多事情，“我们对抗奥泰梅德，复仇号，你们去帮助精进号，防止克林贡中途反击。”

“莱纳德——”史波克的声音传来，试图还想争辩什么。

“听老骨头的！”吉姆把话插了进来，“走，史波克，你还把我们当朋友的话，现在就走！”

比起语言上的激动，通感里却是如死水般平静。

麦考伊的意思已经很明确了。即使牺牲进取号、牺牲自己，也要阻止奥泰梅德继续向前，攻击到负担着炸毁虫洞任务的精进号。

若不能享受寻常人的生活，共死也不失为一个好选择。

奥泰梅德又一次发起了进攻，在一次进攻后，它显然对这块铁做的玩意儿有了不少了解。嚎叫声响彻整个海底，奥泰梅德摆着长尾向进取号冲来。进取号摆开传统格斗架势，硬生生吃下这冲力巨大的一击。它借着体重将进取号整个压在身下，不停地撕扯并锤击着这无力的钢铁巨物。

进取号的操作舱内不停传出警报声，不只是武器系统，防御系统、生命维持系统、牵引系统、逃生系统……几乎整个机甲都出现了问题。顺着武器系统充斥整个机甲的腐蚀性海水正在不停溶解着内里细小的部件，就连操作舱都已经开始有大量的水灌入其中。

麦考伊抬起手来，在屏幕上输入了自己的任务授权码。他转头去看，吉姆也与他一起，几乎是在同一时刻完成了授权码的输入。

“进取号将在一分钟后自毁。”

毫无感情的机械女声开始倒数。

五十。

“莱纳德、吉姆，你们曾是、也永远是我的朋友。”

“谢谢你们。”

四十。

“我没能遵守和乔的约定保护好你，医生，对不起。”

“特别感谢这些年你们教我的东西。非常感谢。”

三十。

“能与你们一起，是我的荣幸。”

“吉姆，我很愧疚，从你的父亲到你。但谢谢你。吉姆。谢谢。”

二十。

机甲还在颤动，麦考伊解开了操作台与自己的连接，摘下头盔走了下来，差点摔倒。通感还未结束，那些想法还残留在脑海里。吉姆连忙也与他一样撤下连接摘下头盔，走到麦考伊身旁。

逃生系统早就崩溃了，留在位子上也没什么意义。

两人并肩站立，相顾无言。吉姆转头去看麦考伊，麦考伊也转过来看他。

十。

他们紧紧地相拥在一起，浪漫而又缠绵的吻着对方的唇。

倒计时还在继续，最后十秒的时间，他们谁都不愿意松手。操作服是用特殊材料制成，隔在两个人身间坚硬的要命，但二人却恍若无物一般，只是不停地交换着气息接吻。

他们急切的将那些爱意揉进吻里，在最后的时刻传达给另一个人。

随着巨大的爆炸声响，一切归于寂静。

几乎是进取号炸毁的同时，虫洞也顺利坍塌。

大面积损毁的精进号与复仇号被弃置于海底，成了被堆起的废铜烂铁，其中的游侠早已利用逃生舱离开。进取号的碎片深深地嵌在奥泰梅德身上，而爆炸更是将奥泰梅德毁得面目全非。比起之前的傲气，现在死亡的奥泰梅德挫败的像是被风雨吹打下的树叶，就差归于泥土了。

身在爆炸中心的进取号顷刻湮灭为无数尘埃。那些细小的颗粒在平静的海洋里飘散，最后落于底部，化成无数砂砾中的某一个。

海面上的浓雾早已褪去，晴空万里，风和日丽，世界末日不会到来了。

END


	2. 设定集

总时间线（含大量文中未书写设定）

1980 蒙哥马利·斯考特出生。  
1984 莱纳德·麦考伊出生。  
1990 吉姆·柯克出生。  
1992 史波克出生。  
1994 苏鲁 光出生。  
1995 妮尤塔·乌呼拉出生。莱纳德对月亮和宇宙产生好奇，从树上摔下。  
1998 帕维尔·契科夫出生。斯考特进入大学，攻读工程学位。  
2002 莱纳德进入医学院攻读外科医学，斯考特毕业，选择继续深造。  
2003 莱纳德与乔瑟琳奉子成婚。  
2004 乔安娜·麦考伊出生。吉姆违法开车。  
2006 史波克进入大学，物理专业。  
2008 吉姆追随父亲进入军校参军，萨姆工作，从事无关职业。  
2012 苏鲁进入大学学习，后成为自卫队员。  
2013 审判日，乔瑟琳过世，乔治·柯克驾驶F-12对抗，不敌怪兽过世。·契科夫高中毕业，放弃大学学业受邀进入早先应对小组进行机甲开发。史波克及斯考特也接到邀请一并加入。乌呼拉进入语言学院学习。  
2015 莱纳德加入PPDC游侠组，契科夫被调任游侠组。  
2016 莱纳德正式成为游侠，乔安娜开始接受训练，乌呼拉受史波克邀请加入PPDC科学组。乔安娜与契科夫相识。  
2018 吉姆认为军队不做实事，希望加入PPDC，因年龄问题被拒。苏鲁成为预备役游侠。  
2019 忧蓝罗密欧通感实验，乔安娜因无法承受莱纳德记忆过世，莱纳德成为医疗长。  
2020 因人数短缺，吉姆接受调令进入PPDC游侠组接受训练，连带萨姆一起。因乔安娜过世，契科夫加速通感实验进程，亲自上阵与苏鲁通感并成功。同年，吉姆遇到莱纳德。  
2021 吉姆正式上机。  
2021-2025 乌呼拉与史波克在紧急情况下进行了几次通感，并成功击退三只怪兽。契科夫与苏鲁驻守海参崴基地、大阪基地，后被调任香港基地，共计击败七只怪兽。萨姆与吉姆驻守安克雷奇基地，后被调任香港基地，共计击败四只怪兽。怪兽攻击速度及力度不断提升。  
2026 萨姆阵亡，故事开始。

一些写不进去的段子。*Pashanna(Pavel Chekov/Joanna McCoy)有*  
1\. 乔安娜最喜欢做的事情，就是缠着她的帕沙哥哥。有空的时候就跑到沾满了机油的机库缠着契科夫，每次回到屋子的时候都是满身的机油味道。契科夫也一向很喜欢这个乖巧待在自己身边的小女孩，他一直被别人当孩子，但在乔安娜身边，他能够完完整整的做自己。契科夫从未想过乔安娜会离开的那样快。自那以后，他像是疯了一样加快通感进程，甚至不惜亲自上阵。他成为了教科书里第一位通感的人，并且一次成功。但契科夫自己很清楚，那时候他站上通感台的时候，只是想死而已。  
2\. 斯考特一直想不通一个问题。精进号实际上是初代通感机甲，照理应该已经退役了才对。也不知道契科夫用了什么巧妙的招数，竟然能让精进号一直支撑到五代复仇号出现还能担任主战机甲。他问过契科夫，得到的回答是：俄罗斯的秘密。  
3\. 乌呼拉曾经尝试翻译过怪兽的语言。在搜集到足够多的吼叫以后，她找到了某种规律。但这并不是一种语言。史波克与乌呼拉一同进行翻译，也仅仅解出几句话。他们决定对怪兽进行单向通感。在对三块大脑碎片进行通感后，乌呼拉分辨出了语言的内容。根据这些语言，她解出了炸毁虫洞的关键。  
4\. 审判日时派克将军也是其中一架F-12的驾驶员。因为乔治·柯克的牺牲，派克得以全身而退。他从一开始不同意吉姆·柯克加入PPDC是出于愧疚，但后面几年，派克意识到了吉姆的才能，并重新招募了吉姆。  
5\. 莱纳德的通感搭档是公开筛选的。在与几十个预备役游侠对打后，苏鲁光脱颖而出。两个人建立了深厚的友谊。但在模拟的通感测试中，两人表现极差。由此，派克推断通感或许需要血缘关系。由于莱纳德是表现最好的游侠，派克最后决定尝试让乔安娜与莱纳德通感，而并非选择未上机过的双胞胎进行通感。在前期所有测试中，两人都表现出众。但最后莱纳德追了兔子。  
6\. 最初尼禄、可汗两人为复仇号的游侠。最初驻守澳洲基地，后调任马尼拉。尼禄在调任前因辐射问题不幸离世，克劳加入成为新游侠。决战前夕，马尼拉遭袭。可汗与克劳奋力拼搏，最后可汗与怪兽同归于尽，克劳重伤。马尼拉基地尽快修复了复仇号机甲，希望能重新驻守马尼拉防线，却没想到决战日来的更快。


End file.
